


Naegiri Cuddlefrot

by Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Ace!Kyoko, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, nondespair au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent
Summary: Indulged in the reason I got into DR in the first place, finally polished up a naegiri smutlet I started feb 12th. Late but not vday fic I guess, no plot.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 22





	Naegiri Cuddlefrot

His weight is -surprisingly- a comfort against her back. His mouth and hands only intend to help her relax, but the weight of him is what soothes her. A grounding force of her life -well, a physical one- evaded her outside of her intangible mental and blood relations to her work. 

She never dreamed she’d have a partner, romantic or otherwise, that she could call her best friend or trust like she did. She knew, like she knew connections between clues in a case, that he cared for her deeply. She knew this in her very bones and sinew. Which is why he could lay upon her now, nuzzling into her neck and thumbing designs along her arms. 

When he backed off momentarily, she glanced over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. 

“Hey, Kiri?” He asked, sheepishly reaching to scratch his head. 

“Yes?” 

“Can I, umm, you can say no if you don’t want to! Uh-“ 

“What?”

“Can I b- this might sound weird but, can I bite you?” His voice lowered into a mumble by the end of his request. A quirk of her lips softened her gaze. 

“Where?” 

“Umm!” He didn’t expect her continued reciprocation, she mused. “Your neck?”

She made him wait a beat before responding.   
“Go ahead.” 

His grin brightened the dim room before ebbing back into the expression she dubbed the ‘cuddle look’.

He returned to his place behind her hair and gently pressed his teeth into her skin. Warmth bloomed down her spine and she allowed a hum of approval from her throat.   
“Like that?” He breathed. 

“Yeah,” she answered, mimicking his soft tone. 

He moaned blissfully into her shoulder, hugging her close. She closed her eyes and soaked in his pleasure like the sunbeams it felt like, until she felt an unfamiliar throb against her ass. She blinked, the faction of ‘discover the intrusion’ warring with her remaining languid comfort before she realized the source. She tucked her gloved hands under her cheek and looked over to her blushing boyfriend. 

“Hmm?” 

He scratched his head again, nervous tension winding around his shoulders, “Sorry, I, uh…” 

“Would you like some help with that?” 

He snapped to attention, wide eyed and flushed. The throbbing returned with a vengeance.   
“I-if you want.” 

“Mmm, move.” 

He obediently made space for her as she rolled into her back. She still felt comfortable and serene and didn’t want to get up or take her clothes off. Nor did she want penetration, she hadn’t thought of condoms yet. Looking down at her, his open concern and judgementless excitement make her sink further into trust. 

She tugged his sleeves to usher him down as she made room for his pelvis against hers. She swallowed, unsure how her idea would feel, hoping to request and not demand.  
“Grind.” 

He huffed and stared into her eyes as his hips stuttered out an even rhythm. His bulge crossed her clothed center again and again, her skirt scrunching between them. 

“Guh-good?” He choked out, hopeful and overwhelmed. The movement was decent enough, she had no interest in sex until he stumbled into her life. 

Instead of answering -they had time for pillow talk later- she held an arm out for him. “Come here.” 

His top half visibly relaxed, his affectionate smile back, and he returned to nuzzling her shoulder, still bucking along. She allowed herself a grin at just how cute he was before winding fingers into his thick hair. As she pulled at the strands, she hummed low and long into his ear, combing his scalp slow and firm. His pace picked up and he began to pant against her skin. 

“K-kiri, I, mmthink I’m gonna-!” 

She hugged him tighter and kissed his temple. If this is what love and sex entailed, this sort of communication and giving and receiving of pleasure and comfort, she wouldn’t mind being in it for the long haul.

“Come for me, Makoto.” 

A few rapid thrusts later and he did.


End file.
